classicalsymphoniesfandomcom-20200215-history
JAL Hotels
JAL Hotels (JAL Hotels Company Ltd.) is a Japanese-owned global hotel management firm, majority owned by Okura Hotels since 2010. JAL Hotels' mission is to deliver the highest standards of service through a unique blend of renowned Japanese hospitality and local custom. The hotel firm's managed properties are marketed under the Hotel JAL City and Nikko Hotels International brands. From its time as a subsidiary of Japan Airlines (JAL), its headquarters have been located in the JAL Building in Shinagawa, Tokyo, Japan."会社概要." JAL Hotels. Retrieved on February 5, 2010. "本社 ： 〒140-0002 東京都品川区東品川２-４-11 JALビル１３F." In 2010, Japan Airlines sold majority ownership of JAL Hotels to the Okura Hotel chain, which is now the primary shareholder.JAL Hotels fact sheet History *JAL Hotels has been a hotel management company since its establishment in 1970 as a subsidiary of Japan Airlines Co. Ltd. *On July 1, 1996, Japan Airlines Development Ltd. was renamed to "JAL Hotels Company Ltd." to further establish its business description as a hotel operator. *On April 1, 1999, a merger with "Japan Airlines Hotel Co. Ltd." resulted in JAL Hotels taking over the management of the "Ginza Nikko Hotel" and "Kawasaki Nikko Hotel". This was a welcome addition to the JAL Group's business enterprise and created a strong base for the JAL Group. *On September 30, 2010, the sale of JAL Hotels to Hotel Okura Co., Ltd. resulted in JAL Hotels becoming mainly owned by Okura Hotels, which holds 79.6% shares in the company, while Japan Airlines retains 11.1%; with 9.3% held by banks, other investors. Brands Operating under the "Hotel JAL City" (HJC) and "Nikko Hotels International" (NHI) brands, JAL Hotels has managed 67 properties worldwide, with a total inventory of 21,406 guest rooms. Since 2010, its acquisition by Okura Hotels has increased the total guest rooms networked. Hotel JAL City: Accommodation specifically designed with the business traveler in mind, Hotel JAL City properties are either placed around airports or the business districts of major cities. The rooms come complete with all the modern conveniences the busy traveling executive requires. In-house restaurants, conference centers, and business center facilities are also available. Nikko Hotels International: Nikko Hotels International (Hotel Nikko) has established a nationwide and worldwide network as they strive to fulfill their guests' needs. Hotel Nikko properties are placed in cities throughout the world, covering all the major tourist and business districts. Also, their affiliation with Japan Airlines allows them to provide travel packages to customers. Notable properties *'Tokyo, Japan' Hotel Nikko Tokyo 1-9-1 Daiba, Minato, Tokyo 135-8625, Japan; Number of guest rooms: 453 Hotel JAL City Haneda Tokyo 4-1, Haneda Asahi-cho, Ota-ku, Tokyo, 144-0042, Japan; Number of guest rooms: 308 *'Kowloon, Hong Kong' Hotel Nikko Hongkong 72 Mody Road, Tsimshatsui East, Kowloon, Hong Kong; Number of guest rooms: 463 *'Fujairah, United Arab Emirates' Hotel JAL Fujairah Resort & Spa: The first hotel in the Middle East to be operated by a Japanese company. Dibba Al-Fujairah, United Arab Emirates; Number of guest rooms: 257 *'San Francisco, USA' Hotel Nikko San Francisco 222 Mason Street, San Francisco, California 94102, USA; Number of guest rooms: 532 *'London, UK' Hotel Nikko London (The Montcalm) 34-40 Great Cumberland Place, London W1H 7TW, UK; Number of guest rooms: 120 *'Düsseldorf, Germany' Hotel Nikko Düsseldorf Immermannstrasse 41, 40210 Düsseldorf,Germany; Number of guest rooms : 386 See also * List of Nikko Hotels References External links *www.jalhotels.com Category:Companies based in Tokyo Category:Companies established in 1970 Category:Hospitality companies Category:Hotel chains Category:Japan Airlines ja:JALホテルズ zh:日航酒店